The Magical Night
by PinAyFili808
Summary: this story is about uasgi and seiya


hello,  
everyone this fanfic is not mine it's one of my friend i told her if i can put it in the fanfiction.net know here it is   
well hope you like it   
  
also the word tu means too  
  
*-.....-*-.....-*-....-*-....-*-.....-*-.....-*-.....-*-.....-*-.....-*-.....-*  
  
  
  
A Magical Night  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she layed her head on Seiya's shoulder watching the sunset ontop   
of the tallest hill in Juuban Park. Seiya smirked and slid his arms around her   
hugging her tightly. "Sure a wonderful day it is.." Usagi sighed looking up at   
him. "Hai I believe so.." Seiya lifted Usagi's chin and kissed her, rather   
deeply. Usagi placed her arms around his neck kissing him back passionately.   
Seiya broke it after a while as he looked tu Usagi. "I Have a surprise for   
you..i'll show you later, odango"  
  
"Alright I can't wait.." Usagi giggled as she was pulled up by Seiya."Come with   
me.."  
Seiya walked, hand in hand with Usagi as he lead her tu a small cafe just by the   
park. "Lets go for a shake, alright?" Seiya grinned. "Alright, ai.." Usagi   
giggled. Seiya lead her in, seeing no one was there but the two, he lead her tu   
a small booth and sat across from her. "So m'dear what would you like?" Seiya   
asked her. "hmm..just a strawberry milkshake, and a slice of cherry pie." Seiya   
nodded as he nodded the same for him, only he got a chocolate milkshake.   
  
When their order came Seiya winked and payed the 4 yen. Usagi cooly sipped her   
milkshake as Seiya ate his slice of cherry pie. Seiya chuckled seeing how fast   
Usagi started ending. "Oii odango, enjoying that I see?" Usagi giggled as she   
swallowed her last bite.   
"Hai hai thanks, Sei-ai" Usagi grinned slightly, licking her lips. Then she   
finished her milkshake, as Seiya finished his. "Ready tu go?". "Sure thing"   
Seiya took her hand, and slowly lead her out of the cafe.   
  
They walked down the street of Tokyo, as he lead her down tu a nice little spot   
over looking Tokyo lake. "hmmm Odango-ai say we take a boat ride?". Usagi smiled   
warmly. "With you? Oh of course..." Seiya winked as he took her tu one of the   
rental boats and stepped in, holding Usagi's hand tu let her get in smoothly.   
Seiya began tu paddle out tuwards the middle of the lake, right under the stars   
and the beautiful lights of the city. Usagi stared up at the Muun, swooning.   
"Ara..its so beautiful.." Seiya grinned as his royal blue eyes slickly thought   
this was the right place.  
  
Seiya took Usagi's hands and got down on his knee. "Odango-ai?" usagi looked at   
him. "Hai Sei-ai..?" Seiya raised intu his pocket and pulled out a small black   
box, opening it tu reveal a diamond shaped like a rabbit lined with gold and   
silver. "Usagi...will you, do me the pleasure of marrying me..?" Seiya held up   
teh ring tu her. Usagi started tu tear looking down at him. "Hai..I will, of   
course I will!" Seiya grinned as he slid the ring ontu her finger. Usagi hugged   
him tightly, as Seiya kissed her forehead.  
  
He began tu paddle back tu shore, holding his odango tightly as she was happily   
crying against his chest. Seiya parked teh boat back up against the shore as he   
lead Usagi out. Took her by the hand and began tu walk her home. As they came tu   
her house they stood on the porch. "Please, come in.." Usagi opened the door for   
him as she dragged him upstairs, Seiya chuckled. Usagi lead him intu her room   
and shut the door then sat down, and turned on the TV. Seiya sat down on her   
bed, as Usagi sat beside him. Seiya took Usagi intu his arms. "Aish'iteru..."   
Usagi smiled sweetly. "Aish'iteru tuu..." Usagi sighed as she was being held by   
Seiya, then Seiya seemed tu slip something intu her open hand and then pretended   
tu be asleep.  
  
Usagi un-wrapped the piece of paper,   
..and there was the message that made her cry of joy...  
  
"My Odango-ai, forever will I be yours, I love you more then life itself, my   
bright star never die out, never leave me forever i'll stand by you, and protect   
you...a sweet match in the stars we are, and i'm so glad I have you, I couldn't   
ask for more, everything in my life could ever be more prefect, I can't wait tu   
promise my life and en-dying love tu you....  
-Seiya."  
Usagi went tu sleep with the note close tu her heart, crying happy tears.  
  
  



End file.
